Numb
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: [RyouBakuraSongFic to Linkin Park’s “Numb”] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou, Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it? WARNINGS: Shounenai, Torture


**Numb**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Ryou/Bakura 

**Genre(s):** Angst/Tragedy

**Warning(s): **Shounen-ai, Torture****

**Summary: ** [A Song Fic to Linkin Park's "Numb"] Bakura keeps on beating Ryou… Ryou continues receiving them! But what do they truly feel about each other? And why do they continue doing it?

**By: **Klyukaizer

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_/I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface/_

Ryou ran throughout the house as he panted and wheezed. A hand quickly grabbed his leg as he fell face-first to the carpets and blood started running from his nose. Bakura sneered as he grabbed Ryou by the neck and choking him.

_/Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes/_

Bakura then started punching him in the stomach and face. "Why do you have to be here in my life?" Bakura yelled at Ryou's face, which sent out some spits of saliva in Ryou's cheeks and eyes. Ryou winced in pain in every hit and cried in agony. "I hate you, Ryou! I HATE YOU!"

/Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow

Every step I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow

And every second I waste is more than I can take/

Bakura was about to punch Ryou again but then stopped when he saw Ryou's lips move. "Why…" Bakura's eyes widened when he saw the endless tears coming out from Ryou's eyes… somehow, he can fill pity rise up on his nerves. "Why do you… hate me?" Ryou trembled, Bakura felt like he couldn't answer, it was the first time Ryou ever said something after all the countless beatings he had received. It took Bakura a few moments to finally answer his Hikari, "Because you're weak!"

/I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware/

Bakura stood up and kicked Ryou in the stomach one last time and finally walked away, leaving the boy on the fine carpet of the house. "If I were… to become… strong!" Ryou panted as his eyes struggled to open. "W- would you still… hate me?" Tears continue running down from Ryou's eyes as he stood up with his elbows.

/I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you/

Ryou struggled to stand up by the help of the wall. Blood started trickling down from his head now and his own crimson blood had stained his once beautiful silver hair. "B- Bakura…" he softly said as he slid back to the ground and came face-to-face with darkness.

/Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control/

Bakura clutched his fist as he regained his senses back and walked back to wear he last left Ryou. Bakura turned to the corner and saw his unconscious Hikari on the ground. Bakura stared at Ryou for a while and felt that there was sadness and guilt on Ryou's beautiful face.

/Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you/

'Why's he feeling that Ra dammed way?' Bakura glared as he kicked Ryou in the stomach again, this time, Ryou didn't wince in pain… for he was in deep slumber. "Hn!" Bakura, again, was about to leave but then looked at Ryou on the ground. He knelt down beside the sleeping boy and brushed the dirty bangs off of his Hikari's face.

/(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take/

"So beautiful… and so vulnerable!" He whispered. Ryou moaned and finally opened his eyes; he looked at Bakura with eyes of terror. He didn't have the strength to back away. He only had the feeling of panic deep inside his mind. "B- Bakura!" Ryou gasped, Bakura raised his hands and Ryou quickly closed his eyes, preparing for the pain that will surge throughout his body. He shivered at Bakura's touch on his cheek… the moment he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the warm look on Bakura's eyes.

/I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you/

Bakura lifted the boy in a sitting position, holding his Hikari from the back. "Baku-" Ryou was cut off when Bakura forced a kiss on his lips which made his eyes widened in surprise. 'Bakura…' It felt warm. The Bakura that was just beating him up suddenly disappeared… but was replaced with the Bakura that he really loved. Ryou slowly closed his eyes, he wanted to touch Bakura's cheeks, but his arms were too weak to move.

/And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you/

Bakura felt Ryou kissing back which made him (for the first time in his life) smile. A smile that was as sweet as his Hikari's. He'd never thought Ryou would love him back… after everything that he did to him. Bakura placed a hand on one of Ryou's cheeks and nuzzled it comfortably. He felt Ryou's tears falling from his Hikari's cheeks again.

/I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you/

Bakura broke off from the kiss as he noticed that his Hikari was in pain, Ryou was already asleep by then. Once again, he touched Ryou's cheeks and had wiped all the tears away. "You are special, my Hikari!" He whispered into Ryou's ears. He gave one last peck on Ryou's forehead and carried the boy on his arms

/I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be/

Ryou moaned as Bakura lifted him up. Every part of his body ached and he was starting to feel numb all around. "You're going to be alright…" Bakura whispered to Ryou's ear. Ryou wanted to break down into a sob again but felt that the warmth in Bakura's arms were to be trusted. He allowed himself to sleep as he was carried back to his bedroom.

Owari/End

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

So, how did you guys like it? ^^ R&R, please!


End file.
